


Young Love

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Eternal Sterek, First Dates, M/M, McCall Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Thiam, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Derek Hale has been in love with Stiles Stilinski for the last three years and his best friends Theo and Liam had finally had enough of watching him pine after the the Stilinski boy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Young Love

Derek stared from a far; watching Stiles and the boys friends as he tried to ignore his own friends who were making out right across from him; not even bothered by the dry reaching sounds Derek keeps making whenever he hears Liam and Theo’s moans “just go talk to him, Der. Where sick of watching you drool over him” Theo groans when he noticed that his childhood best friend was drooling over Stiles Stilinski again “and say what? Sorry I’ve been staring at you for the past three years? P.S I’m in love with you” Derek questioned looking at Liam and Theo like they had just lost their minds.

“That might be a little too much, you could just ask him out; you know” Liam suggested following Derek’s gaze when he saw the love in his best friend’s eyes “no way, he’d say no” Derek exclaimed turning his gaze away from the freckled boy who he was pretty sure was the love of his life even though he’s only had like two conversations with the boy.

“I don’t think he will, come one just give it a shot and if you do I’ll give you $50 bucks, plus there wolves” Theo said making Derek shake his head “he’s human though” Derek replied “so what? Just go and be happy” Liam exclaimed looking at his best friend like he was crazy. All Liam and Theo wanted was for Derek to finally be happy and not always look like his heart had been torn out of his chest every time he looks at Stiles, they can both see the love shining from Stiles eyes every time he looks at their best friend. The human looks at Derek like he was the only reason why he was still on this planet but their friend refuses to listen to them.

“Okay fine, but if he says no, I’m going to kill you” Derek replied; reluctantly standing up from the bench “good lucky buddy and if he says no; we promise to have a harry potter marathon while we eat all the chocolate ice cream we could possible can” Liam promised smiling brightly as he pushed Derek towards the McCall pack table. Derek took a deep breath before making his way to the table, stopping when he stood in front of what he remembered was Lydia and Allison.

“Hey, my name is Derek. I-“ Derek was immediately shut down but not by Stiles, but by the two girls that sat at the table “nope” “not interested” Lydia and Allison said almost at the same time, looking at Derek like they couldn’t believe he was standing in front of them “I actually wanted to talk to Stiles” Derek replied making them all go wide eyed “huh?” Stiles said looking up at Derek like he grew a second head while Lydia looked disappointed and Allison just looked at Stiles confused.

“To me? You? To me?” Stiles stammered as both Scott and Stiles eyes widen even more if that was possible “Uh, about homework or something school related though, right?” Scott asked making Derek frown as well as Theo and Liam, who were totally not listing to the conversation “no, I uh, I actually wanted to ask if you’d like to hang out some time. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I was ju-“ Derek was cut off again by Stiles asking a question.

“Like a date?” Stiles asked trying to hold in his excitement, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the slight pink tint to Derek’s cheeks “yes a date” Derek replied, shocked with his own sudden confidence causing Stiles cheeks to brighten a dark pink “alright then. What time?” Stiles replied making Derek look up from his place on the ground he was staring at with wide eyes. “wait seriously?!” Derek exclaimed obviously surprised by the other boys answer causing Stiles to smile and nod.

“Do you think I was going to say no? I mean look at you, wow” Stiles replied making Derek blush and look away; towards Liam and Theo who had their thumbs in the air with bright smiles making his cheeks brighten an even darker red “I just didn’t think a guy like you would say yes to me.” Derek said making Stiles frown then look towards the others who shrugged in return.

“A guy like me?” Stiles questioned making Derek nod. “yeah, sweet, funny and hot” Stiles was the one who was blushing really heard now. “plus, you already know about werewolves, so I don’t have to worry about how you’ll react to me being one too. Hopefully” Derek continued making the pack and Stiles go wide eyed “you’re a-“ Stiles stopped himself while pointing to Derek. Derek looked around to see if anyone was looking and when he noticed only Liam and Theo was looking, he turned back to the McCall pack and flashed his eyes to the group.

“My mother is Talia Hale.” Derek replied making Stiles look over at Scott and the others “can I still…?” Stiles asked wanting to know if he could still go on the date even though Derek was from another pack “Oh, yeah go for man. I’ve met with your mother, she’s really nice. Tell her I say hi” Scott replied making Derek nod with a bright smile “what time?” Stiles asked; smiling up at Derek who returned the smile as well.

“Uh, how about Friday at 6:00?” Derek asked making Stiles nod. “perfect” Stiles replied, Derek smiled brightly at Stiles before turning around and making his way back over to Theo and Liam who were both wearing matching grins only to stop halfway when he heard Stiles call his name.

“Do you even know where I live?” Stiles questioned making Derek turn back around with a guilty look on his face “uh… yeah I do.” Derek said cringing when he heard both Theo and Liam groan as well as the shocked look on Stiles face who blinked at him a few times before speaking.

“I’ll let it slide cause your cute but don’t stalk me anymore though” Stiles said making Derek nod “got it” Derek replied smiling shyly at Stiles before returning to the table where Theo and Liam where still sitting. Derek knew they were listing to the whole thing, but Derek still put his fist in the air. They could hear the laughter from the McCall pack as Derek sat back down with his friends.

“I have a date with Stiles Stilinski this Friday” Derek sighed dreamily as he stared over at Stiles who was looking at him with the same expression “where so proud of you Der” Liam exclaimed patting his best friend on the back with a proud smile “here you deserved this, use it to take Stiles to a nice restaurant” Theo replied handing Derek the $50 they originally agreed upon.

“Theo, Liam” Derek asked looking down at the table shyly “what is it Der” Liam asked worried when he saw Derek was fiddling with his hands, something both Theo and Liam knew Derek only did when he was nervous “can we still have the harry Potter marathon and eat chocolate ice cream” Derek asked making both Liam and Theo to bubble over in laughter “yeah Der we can still have the harry Potter marathon, you can even invite Stilinski If you want” Liam suggested smiling softly when he saw Derek bright smile.

“Yeah I might do that” Derek sighed turning to look at Stiles; only to smile brightly when he noticed Stiles was still looking at him “god your so in love” Theo teased “like you can talk, I could barely be in the same room as you two when you were pining after each other” Derek replied; not even bothering to face his friends as he continued to look at Stiles “yes but know where happy and in love” Liam replied placing a gentle kiss on Theo’s temple loving the way Theo practically melted under his touch.

“Where proud of you Derek, and where happy that you finally get your man, but I deserve to be best man at your wedding” Theo said making Liam gasp in horror and Derek’s cheeks to flare a bright red “what no, I’m going to be best man” Liam exclaimed; looking at his boyfriend like he just slapped him in the face “what no, I’ve known Derek longer” Theo exclaimed looking at Liam like he was physically repulsed at the idea of Liam being the best man to Derek’s wedding.

“A week T a week, that’s how much longer you’ve known Derek and that was in kindergarten” Liam exclaimed throwing his hands up in air “yeah and that’s a week longer than you” Theo sassed “enough the both of you, you will both be my best man’s at mine and Stile wedding” Derek hissed but he couldn’t help but bubble over in laughter at the antics of his best friends.

“Now i have to go to class before I’m late, I will see you later” Derek announced as he stood up from there table “bye Der” Theo and Liam replied watching Derek retreat back towards the School before facing each other “is it weird that I feel like a proud parent” Liam asked “no I feel the same, where going to make amazing parents” Theo sighed, smiling brightly at his boyfriend “god I love you” Liam giggled crabbing the collar of Theo shirt; pulling Theo closer “I love you too; baby” Theo gasped closing the remaining gape between there lips, Theo could of sworn he heard Derek groan in disgust when he pulled Liam into his lap.

The End… 


End file.
